


late night devil (put your hands on me)

by dreamisfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel!dream, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon!George, Forest Sex, M/M, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), angel!sapnap, bc I said so, handjobs, mentions of bad as well but he isn’t rlly here tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamisfound/pseuds/dreamisfound
Summary: “someone’s traveled far from his home. what are you doing here, little angel?”in which dream is an angel and can’t get the demon he’s only caught a glimpse of out of his mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 597





	1. every little lie gives me butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> ooo it’s my second fic on ao3 (: thank you guys for the support on my last fic!! it means a lot to me. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!!

being an angel wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. 

sure, having wings and some semblance of immortality was great and all, but walking the tightrope of never knowing what could get his status revoked was unnerving. dream was constantly debating on whether or not one honest mistake would result in his falling; he had painfully watched sapnap suffer the same fate. he couldn’t bear going through the same motions. 

when an angel falls, they are forbidden from returning to their homeland. the angel’s previously pristine, alabaster wings begin to lose innocent hue; the feathers begin to turn different shades of grey until they resemble that of a raven’s. 

dream hadn’t seen sapnap in months, yet even after mere weeks of his falling sapnap’s ivory wings were beginning to transform into an ashen version of itself. sapnap didn’t have to speak for dream to understand the pain he felt; it was etched into his silvery eyes. 

sapnap cried until his voice went horse and his face was splotchy and red. it was the first time dream had ever seen him so broken down. 

it was shortly after sapnap had left to return to his new home did dream come to the realization that he had nothing left to lose. 

it was obvious that the higher ups from his home were ruthless and unrelenting; they ruled with an iron grip and shared no expenses for their people. dream would be shown no mercy regardless of how spotless his past was. they would toss him aside like rubbish and leave him for death if need be. he would be denounced and his conscientious name would be ruined for the sake of keeping the peace. 

it was a chilly afternoon when dream returned to the spot where he had last met sapnap. their old picnic blanket was still strewn on the ground, decaying leaves splotched about, but it would do for the time being. 

as the blond sat down with a soft exhale, he recalled his last encounter with his lifelong friend. 

_ “what am i supposed to do, dream? what can i do? i know nobody, how do they expect me to survive on my own?” the brunet sobbed, shoulders shaking from the strength of his cries. “i didn’t harm bad, he’s our friend! you know i would never hurt the people i care about.”  _

_ dream frowned, wrapping a comforting arm around sapnap. he hated seeing his once strong and resilient be reduced to a blearing, crumbling shadow of his former self. it was more than evident that sapnap had been set up and framed for bad’s near-death experience, but neither could pinpoint why sapnap of all people would be the one to suffer the consequences of somebody else’s actions.  _

_ “i know you didn’t. we will figure this out together, okay? once bad awakens he can testify for your innocence; they have to accept you back in after that. it would be criminal to not do so,” the blond reassured. “i’ll fix this.” _

_ sapnap shook his head, gaze casted towards his quivering hands. “i’m not going back. not after what they did. i’ll be an outcast regardless of my status, you know that as well as i do...” _

_he had a point, dream had to admit. the other angels were concrete in their beliefs that once one of their own betrays they must never be trusted again, irrespective of their innocence. things would never be how they originally were after sapnap’s unwilling departure from home_. 

_“i don’t know what to say... i’m sorry, sapnap, truly i am,” dream sulked, curling in on himself_. 

_sapnap shrugged and pulled away, standing up taller than he had before. the brunet peered past dream, seemingly spotting something lurking amongst the trees_. 

_“then don’t say anything. this is goodbye, dream. for your sake... forget about me, okay?” the former angel smiled, albeit full of nothing but sorrow and regret, and traipsed away_. 

_ the angel turned back for only a moment to see someone wrap their arms around his friend, but before he could call out the two vanished into thin air, like they had never existed in the first place.  _

dream couldn’t get that  _ thing’s _ smile out of his mind. it was sharp and venomous and screamed  _ demon _ .

dream twirled one of the dying leaves between his fingers, hopelessly lost in thought. maybe abandoning his old life would be for the better. he wouldn’t be missed, that was more than obvious. he could start new, find comfort in new friendships, or, if the time calls, a more intimate relationship of some sort. 

while the angel gleamed fondly at the thought, an entity unlike his own glowered amongst the shadows. its eyes were hardened, resolute, and lips pressed into a thin line. 

the angel wasn’t supposed to return. why should he? his friend was gone, unbeknownst to the blond, but that was besides the fact that angels were never to stray too far from their homes, yet here he was; looking far too gorgeous and innocent for his own good. 

the figure inched forward, as if it were a predator stalking its prey, calculating and observing the angel and his ignorant oblivion. it was almost endearing how unaware the blond was of his surroundings until his head snapped up, viridescent orbs immediately staring in the figure’s direction. 

the figure flinched, hand darting out to grasp onto the tree in an attempt to steady itself. maybe the angel wasn’t as inattentive as it initially assumed. 

“who’s there?” dream spoke, his voice steady but weak, “show yourself.”

the entity smirked deviously. the little angel was bold, _too_ bold, in fact. 

slowly emerging from the darkness casted by the trees, the entity peered down at the angel with an unreadable expression. dream had a gut feeling that he met the creature before, he knew that much. a sinking feeling settled into his stomach as he arose to his feet, trying his best to appear big and fearsome, but the being saw through the facade without fail. 

“someone’s traveled far from his home. what are you doing here, little angel?” it questioned, voice smooth yet rough around the edges. it was a contradiction in itself, however it summarized its sound quite well to the angel. it was euphoric in a way. 

dream found himself shuddering, wings twitching and fluttering due to sheer anxiety. he stayed silent, however, too afraid of to hear himself speak. the creature laughed, low and condescending in tone. it moved forward, as sly as a fox, until the moonlight allowed more of his features to be visible, and the blond audibly gasped. 

the creature was a _demon_.

narrowing his eyes, dream took a few steps back for safe measure before speaking, “you’re a demon, are you not?”

the demon nodded, a silent answer to his question. 

“you were the one with sapnap that night... i remember you,” dream accused, “why are you here?”

the demon nodded once more, clearly uninterested with the angel’s questions, taking the liberty of ignoring his last inquiry. 

the demon himself was incredibly attractive, dream had to admit; his hair was a beautiful mixture of chestnut and ember; eyes dark though speckled with flakes of gold, adding an alluring contrast; but his wings had the angel growing weak in the knees. they were a deep charcoal in color, wide in span, and looked silky to the eye. dream desperately wanted to roam his hands across the inky feathers until the demon was sighing and purring in content. 

_did demons even purr_ , dream pondered, mouth agape. 

the demon tilted his head to the side at the angel’s sudden quietness. the blond’s doe eyes went glossy, though momentarily, before he snapped out of his thoughts, clearly flustered with himself. 

“what shall i call you, hm?” the brunet questioned, taking a few steps closer to the angel. “i’m sure _my prince_ would suffice, though i’m not sure you would appreciate the nickname.” 

swallowing, the angel spoke, “uh, dream- dream is fine.” 

“dream...” the demon sighed, smirking although vaguely, “what a pretty name. you may call me george.” 

the breeze blew, dancing in between the feathers of dream’s pearly white wings. he gave a small shudder and looked down for a second. 

as he looked up, he gave a gasp at how close george had gotten, and the two began a game of backing up until the blond’s back was flush against the trunk of an oak tree. his wings twitched and he swallowed apprehensively. 

george continued to press forward, until the two were eye to eye, and grabbed the angel’s wrists when he made an attempt to push the demon away. 

it was endearing, really. _did dream really think he was competent enough to win a fight against me_ , george pondered. he grinned from ear to ear and relished in the quiet whimper the blond gave upon seeing his sharp canines. 

dream’s thoughts began to run wild upon seeing george’s apparent fangs; he wanted to know what it would feel like to be pressed into a plush bed and bitten and bruised by george until he was needy and pliant and begging for more. would george tease him until he cried, or would he give dream exactly what he wanted until it was too much, _too much,_ _ please george, it’s **too much** — _

it was almost as if the brunet knew  exactly what he was thinking. the dazed look in his evergreen eyes would’ve been enough to give away his desires, but the crimson blush dusted across his cheeks and the tips of his ears and the way he gave into george’s grip without a fight made it all the more obvious. 

dream practically had “please ruin me until i can’t remember my own name” written across his forehead. 

“care to tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” george purred. “it wouldn’t be anything _sinful_ , hm? that would be incredibly uncharacteristic of someone of your kind.”

the look of sheer panic that spread across the blond’s features was quite funny to the brunet. his eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, mouth left agape as he sputtered in an attempt to think of a proper response, maybe a witty rebuttal to prove the demon wrong, but he had nothing. 

“i happen to believe that you’re daydreaming about me taking you apart piece by piece, am i right, darling? you want me to absolutely _ruin_ you for anybody else because you know they could never make you feel the way i do.”

damn, george was clever, conniving even. dream  loathed it. he hated how george knew exactly what he wanted, how he wasn’t afraid to voice his beliefs out like it wasn’t a big deal. it was incredibly embarrassing, though dream had long since grown accustomed to the furious flush embedded into his features. 

the angel shifted from foot to foot, blinking a couple of times, and simply stared at the demon. 

if anyone from his village found out about his whereabouts, what he had been doing, _who_ he was with— he would surely be excommunicated and left out for the wolves, just like sapnap had been.

he wasn’t afraid of becoming an outcast, however. he was utterly terrified of how he adored captivating the demon’s attention, the way he would look at him like he was the only thing in the world. he was _scared_ to leave george. 

why?

“there we are, lost in our mind again, hm? corrupting you is going to be  fun. ” 

dream gave an audible gasp when he felt one of the demon’s hands travel to his pants and the ghostly touch of his rosy lips against his jaw. 

“george-“

“oh, i  like that. you’ll sound so pretty writhing on my cock, begging for my touch.”

“oh my god,” dream whined, head tossed back as george’s hand wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock, “ _ please _ , george.”

george smiled against dream’s neck. his hand slowly fisted dream’s length, thumbing along his slit until the blond was quivering in his embrace and whispering pleas in his ear. the angel was sensitive and inexperienced and incredibly vocal with his wants, that much was evident. 

_i can work with that_ , the demon mused to himself.

a symphony of mewls and whines slowly filled the forest and the brunet was hopelessly drunk off of his words. 

_ please george _ this,  _ don’t stop _ that. 

it was addictive. 

george wasn’t quite sure how he would live without seeing the blond come into his hand, his chest rising up and down rapidly as he struggled to regain his breath. 

the brunet’s movement incrementally sped up the more the blond begged, a reward for asking so sweetly. dream could hardly hold himself up due to how his knees kept buckling and his thighs shaking in absolute pleasure. he had never been touched this well in his life; he and sapnap had explored each other’s body at one point or another before, but it had never felt this good. george was a god.

“oh god, _oh god_ —“

“i’m no god, but you’re more than welcome to continue worshiping me like one,” the brunet smirked. 

with a few more pulls of his wrist, dream came into george’s hand with a high pitched moan that broke off into a whimper as the demon let him ride out his high. he sighed into george’s neck, eyes glazed over and lower lip trembling, while the brunet cleaned off his hand and tucked dream’s spent cock back into his pants unceremoniously. 

“good boy,” george lulled, voice heady and soothing. “don’t fight it.”

the angel began to stir into a panic as his vision grew bleary and splotched with inky darkness, but the demon held him tightly, refusing to let him go. 

_ incubus _ , dream thought,  _of course he’s an incubus_.

“go to sleep now, let me take care of you... that’s it, hush now, darling. they could never take care of you the way i can, the way i  will .”

dream’s evergreen eyes blinked at the demon, filled with anger and confusion, before he eventually passed out into his open arms. 

“ _ i’m never letting you go, dream _ _._ ”


	2. fight so dirty but you love so sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo, here’s some more filth — this isn’t as long as the previous chapter, but i hope you enjoy it regardless. (:
> 
> thanks again for all the support!!

george only felt  _ mildly _ guilty when dream went limp in his wanting arms. his head lolled to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his expression melted away into something more peaceful, soothed, even. 

how could he _not_ take dream away from all the pain and suffering his village and its inhabitants were responsible for? george had witnessed first hand what it did to sapnap, and he _refused_ to watch dream fall down the same spiral of despair and self doubt. 

george had decided to protect dream, keep him safe from all the darkness that plagued the world they lived in from that moment on. 

all he had to do was whisper the world ‘sleep’ and the angel was out like a light. 

george observed him from the sanctuary of his own bedroom; dream was splayed out rather angelically, unsurprisingly due to his kind, across george’s black and crimson red bedset. his blond hair, wispy and curly, laid across his forehead and pillows while his eyelashes complimented his features. 

demons didn’t do love, but george was _almost_ positive that’s how he felt. 

of course, he and dream had only met once, maybe twice if he considered the way their eyes locked when george was taking his dear friend _sapnap_ away, but that didn’t stop the flutter in his heart every time his gaze fell upon the angel. 

love at first sight was child’s play. it was something the hopeless dreamt up to keep their thoughts at bay, something one would read out of a fairytale story; this sure as  hell _wasn’t_ a fairytale or a daydream. real life was cold and cruel and _takes_ until there’s nothing left to take from. 

george would be damned if the world took dream away from him. 

—

“you can’t just keep him here forever, george, he’s not some _little bird_ left in its cage-“

“i’ll do whatever i damn please, sapnap. know your place,” george hissed, chestnut eyes flickering a beautiful but dangerous shade of wine red, though for only a split second. “he’s  _ mine _ and i’ll do  whatever necessary to keep him safe.” 

the raven haired boy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. “keep in mind that i’ve known him longer than you have, longer than you  _ ever _ will; i know him better than you could ever _hope_ to.  _ i’m _ his best friend, after all.” 

george merely raised an eyebrow at sapnap’s insolence. _it would seem as if the fallen angel would take longer than expected to break and mold into the demon’s vision_. 

that would have to be dealt with  immediately . 

with a wave of a hand, the two guards stood by the parlor doors came and grabbed sapnap rather roughly, keeping the kicking and screaming brunet still while george stood, looking directly into his icy blue eyes. 

“down to the cellars you go until you can learn to behave yourself. _you_ belong to _me_ now, remember? i will not tolerate this disobedience; you’re setting an awful example for the others.”

george turned his back, opting to look out the window and ignore the fallen angel’s pleas for a second chance and promises to do better. it was pointless.

_ dream deserved better than that.  _

—

it was around ten in the morning when dream finally awoke from his slumber. the room had a slight chill to it, but the fireplace soothed the cold that was slowly seeping into his bones. his bleary eyes slowly blinked until he could see clearly. 

the room itself was beautiful; walls plastered with a beautiful shade of red and a carpet to match, while black furniture and knickknacks brought a wonderful contrast to the auburn room. 

_ what a shame it wasn’t  his room.  _

shaking his head, dream quickly remembered how exactly he had ended up in this place. the last thing he remembered was george holding him close while he collapsed from seemingly nothing; the sudden fainting wasn’t something dream had ever experienced previously. 

he doubted george had anything to do with it. _george wouldn’t do something so drastic, right?_ how would he have been responsible for dream’s fainting anyhow? 

then again , the blond thought,  demons worked with dark magic; they’re capable of _many_ things . 

before he could dwell on the issue for too long, the door swung open, revealing a smiling george with a tray in hand. 

“you’re finally awake.”

dream nodded, slowly shifting into a sitting position. “how long was i asleep for?” 

george closed the door with his hip and sat the tray decorated with a vast array of breakfast foods onto the angel’s lap, careful of the tea sitting in its fine china. “not too awfully long, just a good night’s worth and then some.”

it seemed to be a good enough answer for dream, seeing as he shrugged and began to nibble at the pastries and fruits spread across the tray. george took note of dream’s favorites; he seemed keen with the strawberry crepe and freshly picked blueberries. 

feeling the demon’s gaze, the angel’s cheeks became rosy and hot, and he shied away; it was eerily similar to the look he had gotten the prior night when he had gotten, well,  ruined .

“what are you thinking about this time, poppet?” the brunet hummed, pulling the tray off of dream’s lap, “always stuck inside of that pretty little head of yours.” 

“it’s, uh... nothing, it’s nothing,” the blond stammered hesitantly.

dream’s response appeared to be lackluster; seeing as george was quick to push dream back against the bed until he was flush against his back. with a sharp intake, dream’s pointless struggle did nothing to fight against george’s grasp; he could only whine as his hands got pinned to his sides and the demon peered down at him with a possessive gaze. 

“if it’s _nothing_ , then why won’t you tell me? or are you too embarrassed?”

the angel remained as silent as ever, blinking innocently at the demon. as he cocked his head to the side, george grabbed ahold of his chin and forced him to look up, copper eyes staring directly into evergreen ones. 

“good boys get rewards, dream; bad one’s don’t. are you going to behave and answer my question, or shall i punish you for the disobedience?” 

the blond’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and he stammered, completely flustered and at a loss for words; the demon only laughed at his sudden bashfulness. 

“good boy,” he cooed, pressing a strawberry against his lips, “eat.” 

dream looked at the strawberry momentarily before reverting his gaze back to george’s eyes. his tongue swiped against the berry, teasing, before he took it into his mouth, slyly licking the juice from the demon’s fingertips. 

_ fuck _ _._

“i was thinking about you,” the angel spoke, grabbing ahold of george’s wrist, effortlessly preventing him from drawing his hand back, “how good you made me feel.”

dream wasn’t quite sure what possessed him to slowly draw george’s middle and index finger into his mouth, but he wasn’t disappointed due to the brunet’s sharp intake and low moan. the angel swirled his tongue around the demon’s fingertips, innocently staring up at him all the while. he bobbed his head up and down, not even faxed by the sudden onslaught of tears glazing over his eyes due to his gag; george seemed quite fond of that. 

“that’s quite enough of that, don’t you think?” george hummed, outwardly amused by dream’s sudden confidence. the blond slowly pulled away from george’s hand with an indifferent expression. his lips were plump and pink, pupils blown out, and eyes half lidded as he shifted under george’s body. 

the angel gave a soft whine when the demon made a move to pull away.  they had just gotten started, where could he _possibly_ have to go? 

“darling,” george cooed, brushing tufts of blond locks away from dream’s flushed face, “i have work to attend to.” 

that certainly would  _ not _ do. 

george was mere inches away from the door when dream sat up, pressing a pillow underneath himself; he was dressed only in a night shirt (which presumably belonged to george judging by the look he had properly gotten upon george’s arrival) and a pair of briefs. he was hard, needy, and desperate for the brunet’s attention, his touch, his  _ everything _ . 

it was only when the soft, delicate moan dream emitted did george turn around. the angel had taken to grinding on a pillow, his head thrown back and pearly white teeth sunken into his bottom lip. his hips moved at a frantic pace, clearly chasing his own pleasure. 

“dream,” the brunet started, but another moan from the angel had him closing his mouth and narrowing his eyes. 

“ please , george, _i_ _ need _ _you_ ,” the angel pleaded, hands seeking balance from the bed’s duvet. the silk that made up the pillow cases felt far too addicting against his supple skin, and he couldn’t see himself stopping anytime soon. 

as whiny moans and pathetic pleas began to fill the room, george gave an irritated groan and stalked over to the other, clearly displeased with the other’s behavior. 

george wrapped a hand around dream’s neck, only slightly satisfied as dream’s hands immediately flew to grasp at his wrist, and leaned in close, fingers pressing into the sides of his pale skin. 

“what did i tell you earlier, hm? i hope you haven’t forgotten because i don’t take too kindly to  _ repeating _ myself, little one.” 

“george,  _ please _ -“ dream choked out, his eyes rolling back as his hips stuttered once, then twice, before coming to a complete stop. the angel’s eyes filled with tears and he whimpered, holding onto the demon’s wrist a bit tighter as the front of his briefs became a shade or two darker. 

“oh my,” the demon breathed out, eyes flickering crimson for a couple of seconds, “did you enjoy my touch that much, darling? did you cum  _ that _ fast?” 

dream slowly nodded his head, slowly sinking down onto his front once george had released his hold on his neck. it was embarrassing how fast he had came — and from what?  asphyxiation , of all things? george’s  voice ? 

_ how humiliating _ . 

“we’ll definitely have to explore that later during your punishment.”

_ punishment? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cliffhanger? does that mean a part three?
> 
> comments fuel my writing!! they’re appreciated very much!! 
> 
> thanks for all of the kind comments and support <3 they don’t go unnoticed.


End file.
